Ilyse
Profile A letter carrier working for Hermes guild, and an energetic and cheerful girl. She seems to have some connection to Circe that she is unaware of. To deliver mail, she rides on a pony named Rhyme and is accompanied by a winged snake called Medusa. Personality Ilyse is a lively and optimistic troubadour, albeit she can easily become flustered and shy. When afraid of embarrassing herself, she finds it harder to talk. While excited, this sometimes lead her to do rapid gesturing to express her feelings. She has a childish side and keeps with her a cat plushie she was given when younger, but because of wanting to do well at her job, usually tries to hide it when possible. Somehow, she always manages to deliver her letters, even in dangerous places. Strongly devoted to her job, she gets upset if people refuse to accept their mail and will ensire it is taken at any cost. A bit of a klutz, but she makes up for it with her dedication. Having grown up rather sheltered and in a more isolated village, she's oblivious and has an odd view on certain subjects. Still, Ilyse loves to see more of the world and longs to make more friends. She has an idealised image of elegant nobility and royalty that she admires, only reading about them in her books. Fond of reading, she can almost always be seen carrying around a book. Occasionally, Ilyse has a habit of accidentally saying morbid things, but in truth she's a sweet girl who means well and dislikes bloodshed. With a bit of an immature side, she enjoys calling people by nicknames, insulting ones if it's someone she isn't fond of. Ilyse is bad with heights and prefers to stay on the ground if possible, having a fear of falling. Oblivious and holding a tendency to daydream, she still holds a lingering guilt for the vague memory of a crime she committed, and the feeling that she shouldn't be alive. Past She was born in a secluded village along with her twin brother; however, as the village held the view that twins were unnecessary, her brother was killed in a traditional ritual. Because of her potential from her lineage, the village leaders, members of a cult worshipping the Necronomicon, decided she was to be a sacrifice for their "god" once she was old enough. Unaware of her village's darker side, Ilyse spent most of her time as a child in the village library, lonely and yet feeling alienated from the other children. When Randolph visited the village in search of the Necronomicon, he infiltrated the cult to seek a moment to strike and take the dreaded tome. During this time, Ilyse met him and in a way befriended the young former soldier. After turning 13, Ilyse stumbled across her parents in an argument. Her father wanted out of the cult, desperate to save his last child's life, but her mother struck him with magic to silence his protests. Out of panic for her father's life, Ilyse stabbed her mother and killed her. A terrible crime at such a young age. The village judged her as guilty, influenced by witchcraft and outside forces that would turn her against them, and she was to be sacrificed right then. When the time came to sacrifice her, Randolph was made to do the deed to show his loyalty. As she struggled and cried out, no one to save her - but it was only right for a guilty criminal, she thought as well - she was stabbed on the altar -- -- the girl who should be dead. In the end, a portion of the Necronomicon's power has bound itself to her, causing her to have a darker, more frightening side she doesn't quite realise she has. After mysteriously waking up on the altar, Ilyse's memory was hazy and she forgot most of what had just happened to her. Finding the village in chaos and ruin, she stole one of the ponies and left. Weary and lost, she eventually encountered a member of Hermes Guild, who helped her out suggested working with them. Eager to explore the world with her newfound freedom, she decided to do all she could to help. Medusa, the flying snake that accompanies her, was provided by Hermes Guild due to her genuine enthusiasm for working under them, but distaste for heights. The serpent was partnered with a high-ranking member of the merchant guild, but unfortunately they died earlier in the conflict. Present A messenger for Hermes Guild, operating even in wartime, she is dedicated to her job and aims to do the best she can. She encounters the Liberation a couple times before deciding to join them in hopes of helping end the fighting. Supports Ilyse/Supports A Supports: * Randolph * Orion * Beil * Apricot * Vincent * Aurora S Supports: * Triton * Kirhart * Asch * Emil In-Game Class Sets Quotes Ilyse/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia * Ilyse's seiyuu, Kana Ueda, is also the voice of Rin Tohsaka in Fate along with Ezelith and Althemia in Dragalia Lost. * Her English voice actor, Christine Marie Cabanos, voiced Madoka in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Delthea in Fire Emblem, Sophie Neuenmeller in Atelier Sophie, and Himiko and Chiaki in Danganronpa.